


[Podfic] Babel

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Found Family, Gen, Languages and Linguistics, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "Babel" by Domenika MarzioneSummary:Nile learns languages
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[Podfic] Babel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podfic_lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Babel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557412) by [Domenika Marzione (domarzione)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione). 



  


  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:06:02
  * **File Size:** 6 MB



### Streaming & Hosting

  


  * MP3 on Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10kFdhIWWIgLSuLKeYnFp5eGA3feoFgeC/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Babel_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557412)
  * **Author:** [Domenika Marzione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/domarzione/pseuds/Domenika%20Marzione)
  * **Reader:** semperfiona




End file.
